


Surreptitious

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [10]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	Surreptitious

“How can we do this, Jas?” Alice Cullen asked anxiously. “How can we just leave like this?” Alice gazed at her new niece, sleeping in Rosalie’s arms. 

“You know it has to be done,” Jasper said. “There’s no way – no way that the Volturi will believe us otherwise. We’ll all be destroyed. We have to do this for our safety as well as theirs.”

Edward and Bella’s daughter was special. It was obvious to Alice even before the child was born that this was the case. Though Bella’s future had always been clear, despite the obvious block she had unconsciously put up to block Edward’s invasion into her mind, once she had become pregnant, everything had gone fuzzy, and it was downright annoying to be nearby. But when the child was born – oh, the amazing things she could do. Reneesme was not like anyone else that Alice had ever met. She grew at an astonishing rate, and communicated her thoughts via touch. The problem was that she very much resembled an immortal child, likely the most dangerous vampires that had ever been created. Alice and Jasper were off to Central America to discover if there were more out there like Reneesme, created by the joining of a human mother and a vampire father. Legend said that they did exist, and if they did, Alice and Jasper were going to find them.


End file.
